Apology
by ManateeMama
Summary: Sometimes an apology isn't enough to heal a wounded spirit. Action is the best medicine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story takes place right after "Live Wire" ends. The lack of resolution to a very intense argument always bothered me so, of course, I had to try to resolve it. As usual, feedback is requested. Thanks. **

Fritz slammed the door as he stalked out of the apartment. Brenda had never seen him this angry. He had accused her of knowingly trading useless information for everything he had on a major drug cartel and then talking the mid-level operative into serving a life sentence for murder instead of taking the FBI's deal. Fritz accused her of sending him on a wild goose chase, causing him to waste FBI time and resources, and worst of all, making him very vulnerable at the FBI, just so she could close her case.

His explosion took her breath away. She hadn't expected the intensity of his reaction. Why couldn't he see that a confessed murderer should do life in prison instead of striking a deal with the FBI that would net him a short sentence and the witness protection program? Which is more important, after all? Putting a confessed, cold-blooded murderer in prison for life or rolling up part of a drug cartel? She could not believe that he couldn't see it her way. He was wrong. Of course he was wrong. When it came to competition between their cases he was always wrong.

But. This was the first time that he had said it could effect his career. "Did that make him right?" Brenda wondered out loud. "Should I have given him more to help him protect his career?" She had to admit that she hadn't thought about that. "But I don't know what I could have done differently," she rationalized.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the incessant ringing of her cell phone. It was Will. "Brenda, I'm sorry to interrupt your day off, but this is important." Will's voice sounded stressed.

"That's ok, Will. What's up?" Brenda asked, relieved to not have to consider whether her actions had been the best.

"We've got a kidnapping that I need you to handle."

"This is Priority Homicide, Will. We don't normally handle kidnappin's. What's so special about this one?"

"It's the nine year old daughter of Jorge Alvarez."

Brenda knew that name. While she didn't know anything much about him, she remembered that Fritz had mentioned that this was someone he was tracking. "Isn't this an FBI case?" she asked.

"Yes, but a failure to find this kid will incite every Latino gang in LA. We have to be involved too."

"Have you cleared this with the FBI? I have the feelin' they are not gonna want us pokin' our nose into their case." Brenda just knew Fritz would blow another gasket if she investigated this kidnapping.

"Not yet. I'll talk to David Martin. But I want you and your squad to start the investigation now. That's a direct order."

"All right," Brenda sighed. "But I'm probably gonna need SIS backup."

"Whatever you need on this one. We can't risk two thirds of LA's gangs in an uproar. But, Brenda, we can't go storming in and risking the life of this child."

"Don't you think that I know that, Will?" Her tone made her irritation with him perfectly clear. "Ok. I'll notify my squad and head into the office. I'll need more information on Alvarez than I have now, though."

"I've already instructed Taylor to tell the drug and gang units to give you everything they've got."

Brenda called Sgt. Gabriel and told him to get the squad into the murder room. And as Brenda changed her clothes she decided what needed to be the first step in dealing with this situation and Fritz's wrath. She picked up her cell phone again and called Fritz.

He looked at his cell phone. It was Brenda interrupting his conversation with his AA sponsor. "Well, she's just going to have to wait," he thought as he turned off his cell phone and returned to his conversation. He was in turmoil and acutely aware that the only reason he was talking to his sponsor instead of in a bar drinking himself into oblivion was that the bars weren't open yet. He needed to regain some perspective on how best to handle this urge and she was the last person he wanted to talk to right now.

Brenda fumed at Fritz's refusal to answer his phone. When his voice mail kicked on she left a message. "Fritz, I know you're mad but you have to listen to me. Will called and said that the daughter of Jorge Alvarez was kidnapped and that he wants me to investigate. Please call me back right away."

As she was walking to her car she called again. He still wasn't picking up. So, as she drove she kept calling and leaving messages. And she kept trying until she reached her parking space. "He must really be pissed if he's deliberately not even checkin' his messages. How am I gonna deal with this?" But she had no more time to think about Fritz's wounded ego. She had to dig in to try to find this child so she turned her attention to the information her squad was already organizing on the murder board.

Fritz was determined to ignore Brenda's calls. "If I talk to her now she'll just rationalize her actions and that will definitely drive me into a bar," he thought. "No. Better I save her excuses until I'm calmer."

His phone was still for awhile. And after a long heart to heart with his sponsor he regained control and he headed for his car. "I'd better listen to her messages before I get home so I know what I'm heading into," he thought. But he was surprised to see that the last call wasn't from Brenda. It was from his boss, Dave Martin. He returned that call first and was told about the kidnapping and that Will Pope had involved PHD before even notifying the FBI.

"Did you tell him that his action could jeopardize things?" Fritz asked.

"Of course. But you know Pope. He refused to listen. I think he loves to hurt the FBI whenever he can."

"And I'm pretty sure I know why," Fritz thought to himself.

"But regardless of the conflict, the life of a child is at stake and we have to save her. If it's not too late," Dave continued. "Oh, and a heads up. Deputy Chief Johnson is conducting the LAPD's investigation."

"Yeah, I figured that when you said that PHD was involved."

"Well I just wanted you to know that up front."

Fritz replied, "I'm on my way." He wanted to short circuit a discussion of Brenda and her faults.

Dave sighed, "I don't know why you're insisting on marrying that woman. I know she's beautiful. But this is LA. It's filled with beautiful women who wouldn't constantly mess up the FBI's work." Fritz's stoney silence made him realize that he had wandered into forbidden territory so he returned to the case at hand. "I guess you have no choice but to work with her on this one. Call me if you need me."

"Oh, God," Fritz thought trying to wipe Dave's comments about Brenda from his mind. "Could anything be worse? I hate Will Pope," he grumbled as he headed toward his office. He then punched Brenda's number.

She glanced down from the murder board to see that it was Fritz finally returning her calls. "Excuse me. I need to take this." She headed into her office and closed the door before answering.

"Did you listen to my messages?" she asked without greeting him first.

"Yes. And I've already talked to Dave Martin, too."

"Then you know that I have to investigate this kidnappin'. Are you willin' to work with me or am I on my own?" Brenda demanded, her voice infused with her irritation.

"Of course I'm willing to work with you, Brenda. But are you willing to work with me, or are you going to try to sideline me just so you can close your case?" Fritz's irritation matched hers.

"I'm willin' to do whatever I have to do to find this little girl, Fritz. I shouldn't have to explain that to you."

"Ok, then let's work together."

"How long will it take you to get over here?" Brenda asked.

"I'm heading to my office to pick up some information I think we can use. I'll get there as quick as I can."

"Thank you," Brenda replied and hung up the phone and walked back into the murder room.

"Sgt. Gabriel and Det. Sanchez, talk to Juanita's teachers and get all the information you can about her, her friends, her family, anything you can," Brenda ordered, "And Lt. Tao, check with the school and area businesses for security camera footage. Check red light cameras, too."

When Fritz arrived he saw the information displayed on the murder board and was impressed with how much information they'd found in such a short period of time. But he also realized critical pieces were missing. "You've done a great job assembling the facts but I think I can help you fill in some of the gaps."

"Oh, like what?" Flynn challenged him.

Brenda cut Flynn off. "Do you think this could be a custody battle?"

"No. Family, or rather Jorge Alvarez's version of it, is very important to him. Besides Juanita, he has two grown sons from a previous relationship. They are both his second in command. But here's the thing. Both Juanita's mother and his sons' mother disappeared under similar but mysterious circumstances in Mexico. According to the Federales both women were last seen in Jorge's presence. And in both cases they were never seen again either in Mexico or here. The Federales assume that both women are dead but they have no clues as to what actually happened. They both vanished without any trace.

"Also, this little girl is the apple of Jorge's eye. Our informants say he dotes on her and always goes to great lengths to protect her. He even has two armed guards drive her to and from school every day."

"We know she didn't disappear on her way to school. I guess that's why," Brenda mused.

"No. She disappeared while at school. She asked for a bathroom break and didn't return to class."

"If he felt the need for armed guards, did he think a rival gang would try to kidnap her?" Brenda asked.

"Probably. And when I heard that she'd been abducted my first thought was that a rival drug cartel was responsible."

"Do you have any idea which one?" If that was true, Brenda didn't know nearly enough about LA's drug cartels to get very far in this investigation. She was beginning to be thankful that Fritz was involved, although she wasn't ready to tell him that.

"Alvarez's organization is small but they're expanding their influence in LA so they are stepping on a lot of high powered toes. And any one of the rival cartels are capable of this kind of thing. But the most intense rivalry Alvarez has is with the Gutierrez Cartel. That's where I think we should start so I brought organizational charts for both cartels," Fritz replied as he pulled the charts from his briefcase and put them up on the far end of the murder board.

Their conversation was interrupted by Gabriel and Sanchez.

"Chief," Gabriel replied, "Her teachers all say that she has no problems with school that they know of. But they did say that she definitely misses her mother and after her disappearance last year Juanita isolated herself from her classmates. And they also said that there is good communication with her father. He always attends parent-teacher conferences, that sort of thing."

"Did they ever notice anyone lurkin' around who obviously didn't belong?" Brenda asked.

"No. And no registered sex offenders either," Sanchez replied.

"Nothin' out of the ordinary this mornin'?"

Sanchez replied, "Nothing, Chief."

"Ok. Thank you, gentlemen." She turned back to Fritz. "What about some kind of internal cartel conflict?"

"It's possible but not likely. The two sons, Eduardo and Conception, keep hands-on control and they fend off any internal rivalries by handsomely rewarding their underlings for tips on any conflicts within the organization. So they have an almost fanatically loyal base."

"Is there anyone in either cartel who will talk to us? Help us in any way?" Brenda asked even though she already knew the answer.

"No. If they suspect anyone they will handle this themselves. And it'll be bloody," Fritz replied.

"But someone in one of the gangs they operate through might help us, Chief," Sanchez commented, "But it would have to be someone we can bargain with."

Brenda nodded, "Someone who has somethin' to lose if he doesn't help us. See if you can find someone." And with that, Sanchez turned back to his computer.

Det. Daniels volunteered, "I've contacted ICE and Customs and they're searching their video footage to see if anyone from Alvarez's organization crossed the border within the past 24 hours."

"Good idea. Make sure they have all the names from Special Agent Howard's chart and give them the names of the people in the Gutierrez organization as well." And with that, Det. Daniels nodded and turned to her computer as well.

Fritz was impressed with the way each member of Brenda's unit worked together. He had to admit that he didn't see the internal rivalries here that so often bogged down FBI investigations. He turned back to Brenda who was studying the board intently and gave her more information on the key players of both organizations. He also suggested where SIS stakeouts might prove useful.

Lt. Provenza had been studying the board and asked, "Has anyone tried interviewing the help? One of these guys might have an illegal nanny or housekeeper who might have heard something."

"That is an excellent suggestion, Lieutenant. Why don't you take Lt. Flynn with you and see if you can round up some of them and get them in here for interviews?" Brenda ordered.

"Come on, Flynn," Provenza said as he grabbed his jacket. "You've had enough coffee for one morning." Flynn nodded, put down his coffee mug, and both men left the Murder Room.

Capt. Taylor entered the room. "I've alerted both the gang and drug people and told them to cooperate with you, Chief Johnson. Do you want the press involved? Usually we get them involved as soon as we can on child abductions."

"Thank you, Capt. Taylor. But I think we need to hold off a little while longer on the press. We just might have an advantage if the kidnappers don't think we know anythin' about this right now."

Pope entered the room as Brenda spoke. "Well, I disagree. Capt. Taylor, please alert the media. The last thing we need is for the press to think the LAPD isn't doing everything possible to find this child."

"I don't think that's a good move right now, Will." Fritz interjected.

"Well, you're not in charge of this investigation. I am," Pope replied.

Brenda intervened, "But we could be givin' away our only advantage if we announce this too soon, Will. At least let's wait until after we've done some preliminary interviews." The last thing she needed was to get in the middle of a pissing contest between Will and Fritz, and she needed to maintain as much control as she could. "We're bringin' in some possible informants right now. We need to interview them first."

Will hesitated and looked both at Fritz and Brenda. "Ok. But I won't wait much longer," he warned.

"It won't take us long," Brenda promised even though she had no idea how many people Provenza and Flynn would bring in or how long it would take to interview them.

They brought in five housekeepers and nannies. Brenda interviewed them all with Sanchez over Fritz's objections. Even though she understood his wanting to be included she explained that three interviewers would be too intimidating and she needed Sanchez to help overcome language barriers. Fritz reluctantly accepted this and was relegated to watching the interviews in the electronics room. Even so, he had to admit that Brenda did a very thorough job and that she elicited more information than he probably would have gotten.

One of the interviews yielded significant information about a second home in the Hollywood district which her employer would occasionally use. The housekeeper described the location but did not know why her boss felt he needed a second house, especially since no one seemed to live there.

As soon as Fritz heard this he called his boss and arranged for surveillance on the house. He soon received confirmation that Ronaldo Gutierrez had been observed taking what looked like a fast food order into the house. Since Brenda was still interviewing, he asked Buzz to notify her through her earwig.

With this information, Brenda and Fritz went to Pope's office to discuss their options. Pope was predictably concerned with Latino reaction should the child not be in the house. And Fritz predictably felt that the FBI information was reliable and that they needed to act quickly. Brenda, once again caught in the middle, sided with Fritz and watched Pope's jaw twitch. Again predictably, Pope ordered Brenda to wait for confirmation of the Alvarez girl's presence in the house.

"Will, we are going to go to that house and get that little girl before something else can happen. The FBI is going to act – with or without the LAPD." And Fritz turned to leave Pope's office.

Pope did not enjoy losing control of an investigation but he knew that he had no choice but to go along. "All right. But if anything happens to that child, it's on the FBI."

"Get SIS backup, Will," Brenda practically ordered and Pope nodded his compliance.

"All right, but get a warrant first," Will responded. "I want all the i's dotted and t's crossed on this one."

Brenda nodded and she and Fritz left. Pope scowled as he watched them leave. Then he sighed and picked up the phone to arrange for SIS coverage.

Two hours later, Brenda was sitting in the back seat of an unmarked FBI car holding a crying but very much alive Juanita Alvarez in her arms. Fritz drove them back to Parker Center where Brenda ordered Det. Daniels to see to it that Juanita was checked by a doctor. She also ordered that no one notify Jorge until she authorized it.

After Juanita's physical exam, Brenda and Det. Daniels fed the little girl and obtained as much information as they could on the kidnapping. She next conferred with Fritz and they decided that since the FBI was working on the Gutierrez cartel, he would arrest the remaining involved cartel members. The LAPD would keep custody of the two men they had arrested when they rescued the child. And Fritz left to handle his end of the case.

It took several more hours to process everyone involved and then she told Det. Sanchez to call Jorge Alvarez and tell him to come to Parker Center to retrieve his child. Despite Brenda's interview Alvarez gave no additional information that would help either the FBI or the LAPD. So at this point she was finally free to go home.

During a Merlot and popcorn late night supper, Fritz finally came through the door. He no longer seemed angry, just exhausted. He sat next to Brenda and put one arm around her shoulder while he helped himself to some popcorn. They sat silently for several minutes.

Finally Brenda spoke. "Are you really not gonna accept my apology?"

Fritz sighed but said nothing.

"Because you're wrong, Fritz. You know I'm not out to hurt your career."

"I know you're not deliberately trying to sabotage my career, Brenda. But when you're on a case nothing else matters to you. Are you capable of considering what I need too? Can you stop for a minute and consider how your actions affect me?"

"You know that I have a job to do and I can't stop workin' my cases."

"I'm not asking you to stop working your cases. But can you stop and think about something other than your own need to win once in awhile?" He was getting irritated all over again.

"Didn't I do that very thing today? Didn't I include you in just about everythin' I did? You got your arrests too, didn't you?" Brenda was offended.

"Yes, today we worked well together. But I can't help but think it was only because we fought this morning that you gave any thought at all to what I need."

Brenda knew he was right about that. "I'm sorry Fritz. I know I get too focused sometime."

"Ya think?"

That made her smile. "But you didn't accept my apology, either."

"I'll tell you what I'm willing to do. I'm willing to accept your apology if you're willing to share more of that popcorn."

So, of course, that provoked a popcorn fight which progressed to laughter. Which progressed to them picking popcorn out of each other's hair. Which progressed to a lot of caresses and kisses. And that suited Brenda just fine. As long as she could be on top. And that suited Fritz just fine. Eventually he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. So she was no longer on top. But since he was unbuttoning her blouse that suited her just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

A month later at the end of the day Fritz was cleaning off his desk anticipating getting out on time when his phone rang. "Special Agent Howard."

"Fritz, could you come to my office before you leave today?" It was Dave Martin, his boss.

"Sure. I'll be right there." As Fritz walked down the hall to the elevator he wondered what was up.

His boss' door was open and he was waved in. "Close the door please, Fritz." Dave's tone was somber.

"What's the matter, Dave?" Fritz hadn't heard anything in the office gossip pipeline which warranted Dave's demeanor so he was confused.

Dave studied him for a moment without speaking, sighed and then said, "John Walling visited me about an hour ago."

Fritz knew that John Walling was Dave's boss.

Dave continued. "You were the subject of his visit."

"Oh?" Fritz was genuinely surprised.

"It seems you were under consideration for a huge promotion. An ASAC appointment. And you were one of the top three under consideration."

"Assistant Special Agent-In-Charge?" Fritz was shocked. That kind of a promotion would be huge. But one word exploded in his mind. "Were?"

"Yes. He asked me if there was anything in your performance that he needed to know about since he was considering you. I told him about your breaking the back of the Alvarez and Gutierrez cartels and he was impressed. But I also had to tell him about the Ben Masters stakeout."

"Oh. I take it that my work on the drug cartels was canceled out by that stakeout," Fritz suddenly understood.

"I think so. He asked for information about staff usage, hours worked on the stakeout. That kind of thing. He left here pretty disappointed, I think."

"Do you know who the other candidates are?"

"No. But he said he was down to his top three. Apparently now it's the top two."

"I don't suppose there's anything I can do now to fix things."

"I don't know of a thing you can do. I'm afraid that this is a lost opportunity. But I have to tell you that if you want to be considered for future promotions there is something you can do."

"Dave, don't go there," Fritz warned. He knew what Dave was going to say and wanted to cut him off. But it didn't work.

"Look, Fritz. You're the best Special Agent in LA. You know that I'm in your corner. I brag about your work all the time at ASAC meetings. But I couldn't cover up the Ben Masters debacle."

Fritz just nodded. He knew that Dave admired his work and wanted to see him promoted.

"Normally my policy is that an agent's private life is his business. But in your case it's holding you back. I've said it before. But I have to say it again. Fix your relationship with Brenda or drop her."

"Dave, I don't want to discuss my personal life with you."

"I know you don't. But she is destroying your chances for promotion. And it's gotten worse. She's now destroying our ability to operate efficiently. She's wasting FBI staff time and money. I can't let it continue."

"Dave, she doesn't work for you. You can't control her investigations. And most of the problem doesn't originate with her. Her boss has a lot to do with it."

"Did Pope order her to misdirect you? Did Pope knowingly allow you to conduct a worthless but expensive stakeout?"

"No." Fritz was miserable.

"She's a liability you can't afford, Fritz. The bottom line is that you either have to fix the problem or watch your career opportunities get flushed down the toilet. I can't make that decision for you. Think about it. Now, go on home. And figure out what you're going to do to fix this. That's an order."

Fritz's commute home was a blur. He knew Dave was right. But he loved Brenda to the depth of his being. There was no way he was going to call off his engagement to her. And talking to her would not insure that she would change her behavior. Maybe he should ask for a transfer to another district. But would Brenda come with him? He didn't honestly think she would give up her job for him. And that thought made him feel worse than losing a great promotion.

He had told Brenda that afternoon that he would stop at Ming's for Chinese take-out on his way home but he had lost his appetite and drove right past the restaurant.

Brenda got home before Fritz. She was basking in the positive publicity her and Fritz's solving the Alvarez kidnapping case had brought. Of course, Pope was grabbing full credit for the LAPD but Brenda had been interviewed by Ricardo Ramos and had been sure to stress that it was a joint LAPD/FBI operation and to give credit to the FBI in general and Fritz in particular. She was sure he would be pleased and fervently hoped that his position at the FBI would no longer be vulnerable.

The truth was that she was still smarting about Fritz's accusation that she deliberately let him set up a worthless stakeout on Ben Masters' home. She knew she had made a serious mistake and, while she had apologized to Fritz for not letting him know that they had picked up the killer and she had justified that this apology should have taken care of it, she knew that wasn't so. She feared she had damaged his position at the FBI and knew that she needed to do something to help him. Hopefully this interview with Ramos helped. After all, the FBI brass were all sure to see the article.

Since Fritz was bringing Chinese all she needed to do was set the table and she was just setting out the plates when he came in the back door, empty handed and with a sad expression.

"Fritz? What's wrong? Where's dinner?"

He put his briefcase down on the counter and dropped his keys in the bowl before answering. "I didn't stop for anything. I'm not hungry."

"Why? What happened?" He looked terrible and Brenda was starting to get alarmed.

"Sit down," Fritz indicated the kitchen table so she sat down and steeled herself for the bad news she knew would follow.

"Do you remember last month when I told you that the Masters misdirect could impact my career?" Fritz asked as he sat down across the table from her.

"Yes, I remember," Brenda replied while dread filled her.

"This afternoon I was called into Dave's office and was told I had probably just lost the chance for a huge promotion. It was an ASAC position.

"What is an ASAC position?" Brenda didn't know.

"It's like going from Captain to Deputy Chief in one move. But it's gone now. And all because of the Masters stakeout."

"Oh, no!" Brenda's eyes filled with tears and her hand reached to Fritz's but he didn't allow her to touch him. "Fritzi, I am so sorry. I never knew somethin' like this could happen."

"And that was not the worst of it," he continued. "Dave ordered me to fix the problem or watch my career get flushed down the toilet."

Fritz was looking at her but Brenda couldn't meet his gaze.

"What does 'fix the problem' mean, Fritz?" Even though Brenda asked the question she was terrified of the answer.

"In his mind fixing the problem is breaking up with you."

All Brenda's defenses dissolved and sobs welled up within her.

"Honey, I am not breaking up with you. I love you. But we have to find a way to fix this problem." Even through his frustration and sadness he tried to reassure her.

Brenda fought to regain control. Finally she gulped. "Fritzi, I... I'm tryin', Fritzi. I haven't called you for help or involved you in any of my cases for a month now," she stammered.

"I know. And I appreciate it. But we both know that's only a temporary fix. There will come a time when we're competing again. It's bound to happen."

"What if we didn't? Compete, I mean," Brenda had stopped crying and was now fully engaged.

"What are you thinking?" Fritz placed his hand over her wrist.

"Maybe there's someone else at the FBI I could work with."

"I don't know," Fritz said simply. He knew no one would work with her. No one wanted his career damaged because of her obsessive competitiveness.

"I know. Everyone in the FBI hates me." She started to cry again.

"They don't hate you, Brenda. But they don't want the hassles that come with trying to work with you, either."

Brenda stopped crying and wiped her face. She looked at Fritz. He looked like he might cry too. "Are you sure the promotion is gone?" She was hoping against hope.

"Walling hasn't made an announcement yet but, yes. Dave says it's gone."

"Fritzi, I'm so sorry. Listen, I can fix this. I will fix it. I promise," she resolved. "Just don't leave me. I couldn't stand it if you left me." And her eyes filled with tears again.

Fritz saw fear in her eyes and heard the desperation in her voice. "I'm not going to leave you, honey. I love you more than any promotion."

Brenda blew her nose and smiled at him through her tears. "Where should I start? I'll do anythin' to fix this. Whatever it takes. I'm so sorry."

"Well, to start with, you could talk with me about joint cases instead of just charging ahead on your own. We could come up with a joint plan."

Brenda let out a sigh. "Well, I promise I won't do anythin' without talkin' to you first. We'll figure out a way for both of us to get what we need. But I need you to listen to my side of things too."

"I'm listening," Fritz replied.

"You know that the FBI loves to let me do all the work and then come swoopin' in and stealin' my suspects. And don't deny it. They do."

"How often has that happened, Brenda?"

"It happens a lot. Remember how Jackson didn't tell me he already had a federal warrant until after I'd done all the interviewin' and gotten the confession? Then he barged into the interview room and stole both my suspects, not just the one he had the warrant for. And Horlacher lied about that Jonathan Darnell suspect bein' a national security risk and stole him right out from underneath my investigation. And Blackburn and Simms lied about Nick Koslov bein' in protective custody when he murdered those teenage girls. And Manning did the same thing. He lied about Aaron Brandeis bein' in FBI custody when he murdered Sue Carmichael just so he could take him away from me. It happens all the time and I'm sick of it." Brenda was getting a head of steam up.

"I know it happens. But I've never done that to you. Have I ever lied to you or used your investigation to steal your suspect?"

"Just once. The Ben Masters murder."

"But I didn't lie to you. You knew exactly what I was doing at every step."

"Yes, I did," Brenda admitted. Actually that was why she was able to misdirect him so easily. "I already promised you that I would try to remember to talk to you first and try to find a way for us to work together. And I meant it, Fritzi. I don't want to do anythin' that will hurt your career ever again. But I want you to help me with the FBI too. We have to help each other."

"I'll see what I can do to help you," Fritz promised.

The next day, Fritz went up to Dave's office and knocked on the door. When he was waved in, he sat down opposite his boss.

"I had a long talk with Brenda last night," Fritz began.

"Well, did you fix things with her?" Dave asked, his doubt obvious in his voice.

"We worked out an agreement on how we would proceed on joint cases," he replied, "But there are other issues we need to discuss."

"What other issues?"

"Brenda has some problems with the way she's been treated by the Bureau. She gave me a list of cases where she feels that the Bureau deliberately abused the LAPD." Fritz saw an annoyed expression take over Dave's face.

"Really. And how, exactly, have we 'abused' the LAPD?" Dave's tone made it clear that he didn't believe it.

Fritz went through Brenda's list. Dave's expression turned to surprise.

"She has an excellent point, Dave. Brenda has a mandate too. The FBI can't expect to have LAPD support if we're going to actively sabotage their cases. There needs to be a better protocol on both our parts if we're going to work on the same cases."

"Do you honestly think that the LAPD will work collaboratively with us under any circumstances?"

"I don't honestly know, Dave," Fritz sighed, "but it can't hurt. Look, the reason the Alvarez and Gutierrez cartels are dead is because we developed a plan together where we shared information and we both got what we need. It can't hurt to try to continue that paradigm."

Dave stared at Fritz. "Would that paradigm have worked if you two weren't in bed together? Literally?"

"I won't deny that our personal relationship had some bearing on it," he admitted, "But unless you have a better idea on how we can improve working relationships with the LAPD..."

Dave turned to answer his ringing phone and waved him away. So Fritz went back to his office.

At dinner Fritz told Brenda that he had talked to Dave about the cases she'd told him about.

"What did he say?"

"Not much. I don't think he'd ever realized that you had a legitimate reason to be distrustful of us."

"Huh. Guess he doesn't spend much time reviewin' his agents' case records," she replied sarcastically.

"Brenda, the point is that he listened to me. He heard your complaints."

"Yeah, but will he do anythin'?" Brenda was skeptical.

"I don't know. But I'm sure he'll think about it."

That evening Fritz decided to take advantage of Brenda's new motivation to be helpful. He reasoned that since he didn't know how long her cooperative frame of mind would last that he ought to take full advantage of it before she lapsed back into her hyper-focused, competitive mode. "Since I helped you today there is another thing you could do to help me," Fritz suggested to her, "You could go with me to some of those cocktail parties and dinners that you hide from."

Brenda smiled because he was right. She always had an excuse not to go because she was hiding. "But everyone hates me and..."

"They don't hate you, Brenda. But they only see one side of you. You need to show them that there's more than the obsessed work side to Brenda Leigh Johnson. Let them see the wonderful woman that you are."

She smiled weakly. "I'm willin' to do anythin' you think will help."

"Remember I told you about a big dinner coming up in six weeks?"

"A big dinner?" Her expression told him that she'd completely pushed this dinner from her mind.

"It's to honor John Walling for his anti-terrorism work. Both the Directors of the FBI and Homeland Security are flying in from Washington for it and the Governor will also be there, along with a lot of other high-powered, important people. I told you about it a month ago. It's a command appearance for me, and it's important for my career."

"I'll go, Fritzi. Of course, I'll go. I was always gonna go," she lied. "I just don't like goin' to those things when I don't have anythin' to wear."

"Well, Cinderella, maybe it's time to buy yourself some new glad rags," Fritz smiled at her.

But Brenda shook her head. "No. The other women there will all be wearin' dresses that are too expensive for me. I can't afford anythin' nice enough and I'll feel even more out of my league. And I don't want to embarrass you or hurt your chances for advancement."

"There will be lots of wives there whose husbands don't make as much as I make. And you make more money than I do. Besides you're so beautiful that you'd make a gunny sack look great."

Brenda laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. But I'll figure somethin' out. And you need a new suit, too. Or do you need a tux?"

"Not a tux. But I've got a good suit. That's one good thing about being a guy. We get to wear the same suit more than once."

"You can say that again. Women's dresses are so expensive and, believe me, every woman there will remember if someone wears a dress more than once." She was feeling much more sure of herself. "But I'll find somethin' affordable. Don't worry, Fritzi. I won't let you down."

"That's my girl." Fritz got up from his chair and walked around the table, leaned over and kissed Brenda. "Now, what kind of supper can we rustle up here?"

"There's not much here. I can cook some eggs or we can order a pizza."

"How about going out for a burger? I'm hungry for a burger and fries."

"Ok. I'm not very hungry so I won't order anythin'. But I'll go with you."

"Oh, no. You always say that and then you wind up stealing all my fries. You get your own order of fries, woman."

Brenda laughed, grabbed her sweater and tossed Fritz his keys.

They sat in the car watching the car hops on skates while they ate their burgers. And while Brenda stole Fritz's fries she asked, "Would it help or hurt if I called Dave next time the FBI should be involved in one of my cases? I could ask him to assign someone else to work with me."

"No. He'd only assign me."

"Well, I already promised that I'll try to discuss our joint cases with you and try to come up with a plan that will help us both."

"I know you'll do your best. But right now I need you to understand what a dangerous position you're in."

"What danger?" Brenda was surprised.

"If you steal one more fry I'm going to squirt ketchup all over your hands," Fritz tried to sound menacing.

Brenda giggled. "No you won't. You're bluffin'. You won't risk gettin' ketchup all over the upholstery of your precious car."

"You're right. So, if you steal one more fry I'm going to order more and you'll have to eat all of them."

"Actually, I've had enough fries. But there's a Cold Stone Creamery right over there. I want a Chocolate Devotion. And to show you that I can be a good fiancée I'll even split it with you."

Brenda was using her most seductive voice. She always got what she wanted from him when she used that voice. Fritz knew when he heard that voice that if he gave in, eventually he'd get what he wanted too. Since resistance was not only futile, it was counterproductive, he put the car in reverse and backed out of their parking spot and then headed out in order to put his fiancée in touch with her first love – chocolate ice cream.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This final chapter is a little lighter than the previous two. After the drama and the darkness, I was ready to lighten the mood.**

The next morning after Fritz left for work, Brenda went into the closet and looked at his suits. She brought the suit she knew he would wear to the dinner into the dining room and laid it on the table. Then she went to a drawer and came back with a tape measure. After grabbing a pencil and note pad she measured the pants inseams, the jacket's length and sleeve inseams as well. She wrote them down along with the sizes. Then she put everything away, jammed the measurements into her purse, and headed out the door to work.

When she got to work she called David Gabriel into her office. "Sgt. Gabriel, I have to go to a special dinner with Fritz and I want to buy him a new suit. Do you still buy Fed Segal suits?"

"Yes. I really love his suits." Gabriel gave her the directions and recommended that if she went that she ask for Merrilee. "She always helps me and she has great taste."

"Thanks. I'll remember that name."

Just then Will interrupted them saying that since Robbery Homicide had a high caseload and since there were no new cases for PHD he was assigning her unit to take over a new case just received by Robbery Homicide. "Commander Taylor is bringing up the information now."

Brenda looked up and saw Taylor walking into the Murder Room with a box so she and Gabriel arose and followed Will into the Murder Room to hear Taylor's presentation. And until early afternoon they worked on the case of a process server who was murdered while trying to serve an eviction notice. Witnesses identified the tenant as the shooter but as he had fled the scene, they issued an APB for him and notified customs in case he tried to flee across the border.

Her detectives had taken the witness statements and SID was processing the evidence, therefore there was nothing more to do until the suspect was apprehended. So Brenda felt she was able to leave a couple of hours early and she headed out to the Fred Segal store. When she got there she asked for Merrilee and emerged an hour and a half later with a suit, a dress shirt, two ties, a belt and six pairs of socks. Merrilee promised that if the suit needed alterations that either Brenda could pin it in the appropriate places or Fritz could bring it in and have it fitted at the store. As much money as she had just spent, Brenda definitely preferred that he take it back to the store for a fitting.

She glanced at her watch and realized she had about an hour and a half left before Fritz would be home. It wasn't much time to shop for herself but she had time to stop at one store. She knew that there was a really good thrift shop on the next block so she put on her turn signal and headed to Reruns.

An hour later she had a dress over her arm. She was pleased that she had found a lovely dress for only $25 on the clearance rack. It was so cheap because it had a badly stained and torn train but Brenda was sure that since her dry cleaner did alterations that they could take the train off, and she didn't like the train anyway.

"What a deal!" she gloated as she hung the dress up in her car alongside Fritz's new suit. So, fresh from her shopping coup, she headed for Sando's for some Cuban Chicken. "Since my dress was so cheap that should even out the cost of Fritzi's suit," she reasoned.

When Fritz entered the apartment he immediately saw that his fiancée was in a celebratory mood. She kissed him warmly and unable to squelch a smug smile throughout the entire meal. They cleared the table and did the dishes while Fritz kept glancing at Brenda. She returned his glances with the same smug smile but said nothing.

Finally Fritz couldn't stand the suspense any longer. "Ok, you're making me nervous. Why the Cheshire Cat grin?"

"I don't know what you're talkin' about," Brenda attempted a confused tone but she knew it wasn't working.

"What have you done? Should I get out the antacid?" Fritz persisted.

Brenda laughed. "No. I'll show you," and she disappeared into their closet. When she returned with a Fred Segal bag, Fritz was definitely surprised as well as a little apprehensive.

"Brenda, whatever it is I doubt we can afford it."

"Yes, we can. It's a great new suit for you. I want you to look even more handsome for the dinner."

"Honey, those suits cost at least twice what we can afford," Fritz began.

"Not really. My dress was so reasonable that it averages out to what we'd spend for two outfits. Of course, I haven't bought shoes or an evenin' bag yet, but I'll find somethin'. Don't worry." She tried to sound reassuring but Fritz was still skeptical. "Look, just try it on before passin' judgment. And I'll try on mine for you too."

So they both tried on their new clothes. Fritz had to admit that the suit looked better than anything else he owned and when he saw Brenda in her new dress, he smiled and said "You look fantastic." She didn't turn around and show him the back of the dress so he never noticed the train.

But he did notice a slip of paper on the floor. Picking it up he read, "Reruns Resale Shoppe... Dress... $25.00... You bought that dress for only $25.00? At a thrift store?" He was incredulous.

"It's not a thrift store. It's a resale shop. They have a great clearance rack. You just have to watch the color of the dots for the best prices. And yes," she finished triumphantly. "That's why your suit isn't so expensive, after all."

"Brenda, I can't wear a $2,000 suit with my fiancée on my arm wearing a $25 dress!"

She was surprised at his reaction. "Why not? You said I looked good. I think the word you used was 'fantastic'."

"Yes, you do. But there are going to be a lot of high powered people there, including the governor. And I think you can spend a little more money for the occasion."

"But this is a great dress. I could spend a lot of money and not find somethin' that looks as good on me."

"Brenda, please. Do it for me. I don't want my boss' wife recognizing that dress as something she gave to the Goodwill last month."

"Fritzi, I didn't buy it at the Goodwill store. And even if lightnin' should strike, highly unlikely, your boss' wife will just think I bought a dress like hers. Let her gloat all she wants. I don't care. She would have spent a lot more money on it than I did. So I win."

"I know she wouldn't look any better in it. But Brenda, please. Buy a new dress." Fritz knew he was losing.

She completely ignored his pleas. "And, besides, even though I haven't looked at my birth certificate lately, I'm pretty sure it doesn't say that my name is Minnie Pearl. I won't be wearin' a price tag hangin' from my sleeve."

Fritz saw the stubborn set to her jaw and knew he wouldn't get anywhere so he decided it was time to drop it. Brenda was too proud of her purchase. She wasn't going to listen to his point of view. And he had to admit that she would probably look better than most of the women there.

That weekend, Brenda took her new dress to the dry cleaners. They assured her that they could remove the train without damaging the dress. Then she went shopping at an upscale store where she bought shoes and an evening bag. They were more expensive than she would have spent if Fritz hadn't been on her case. "These should meet Fritzi's high standards," she thought as she put her credit card back in her wallet and signed the receipt, "And after all, my dress was so reasonable."

* * *

Brenda took a personal day off from work on the Friday of the party in order to get ready. Since her dress was so reasonable, she reasoned that she could afford a day at a spa. Besides, Fritz had given her a gift certificate for a massage and this was the perfect occasion to use it. She emerged from her mud body wrap, her massage, her facial, her manicure and pedicure feeling really good about herself. Then, since her dress was so reasonable, she had her hair colored and styled and her makeup professionally done. And when her hair stylist recommended some jewels pinned into her hair she bought a few of the prettiest ones because her dress had been so reasonable. By the time she was finished she had a very hefty charge on her credit card but she felt that she looked better than she had ever looked before in her life. "I could get used to all this this pamperin'," she thought as she drove home.

When she emerged fully dressed from the bedroom Fritz took one look at her and let out a low wolf whistle. "Wow! Oh, my God, Brenda! You look amazing!"

"Thanks," Brenda smiled. "Now don't you go tellin' anyone how little I paid for this dress and no one will know."

"Don't worry. I won't tell a soul," Fritz promised.

As he expected Brenda did attract quite a bit of attention. Many men came up to Fritz clearly wanting to be introduced to the beautiful woman on his arm. And the ones who didn't approach them still seemed to be checking her out. "Like moths to a flame," Fritz thought with a great deal of pride. He hoped, though, that his smug attitude wasn't evident to the other agents.

But the looks Brenda prized the most were those of other women. There were clearly a lot of jealous daggers being thrown her way. And she gloated over every one of them.

They were standing near the bar so Fritz turned and ordered a glass of wine for Brenda and a club soda for himself. This gave Brenda time to check out the crowd. Looking around the room, at first she didn't recognize any familiar faces. But as the room filled she recognized the Governor and his wife when they, along with their distinguished Washington guests, made their entrance. Brenda was amazed at the flurry of activity. The guests immediately began swirling around them as press flashes started exploding.

She turned to Fritz and asked, "Do you think we'll be introduced to the Governor and his wife? I've never met a Kennedy before." Brenda was clearly starstruck.

"I don't think she's a Kennedy. I think she's a Shriver," Fritz replied.

"Same thing." Brenda dismissed him.

"I don't know. There won't be a formal receiving line and I'm way down in the pecking order. So don't get your hopes up."

"Well, you're the most handsome man here. And you're wearin' the best suit. That should count for somethin'," Brenda replied, patting his tie.

Fritz chuckled at her, but his attention was soon diverted to the door. He sounded the alert. "The Pope at 2:00."

Brenda turned around just as Pope, accompanied by Dep. Chief Tommy Delk from the LAPD's counter-terrorism unit, spotted them. He said something to Delk and then left him and sidled up to them. "Hello, Brenda, Fritz" He couldn't take his eyes off her. "You look lovely tonight." It seemed to Fritz that Pope was practically drooling. He placed his hand at the small of her back in a reflexive response to Pope's expression.

Brenda just smiled and said, "Hello, Will. Thank you, but what are you doin' here?"

"Just PR. I have to attend a lot of these functions."

Fritz caught sight of his boss. "Please excuse us, Will. We need to greet my boss."

"Of course. Since I'm here to press the flesh I'd better get started." And Will disappeared into the crowd.

Fritz led Brenda over to where Dave was standing.

"Brenda, do you remember Dave Martin?" Fritz kept his hand at the small of Brenda's back, this time in support of her.

"Yes, certainly. It's nice to see you again," Brenda gave him her sweetest smile as she extended her hand to him.

"Fritz. Brenda, you look lovely this evening." And he shook her hand.

"Thank you," Brenda replied giving him what she hoped was her warmest smile.

"Hello, Dave," Fritz replied. "It looks like everyone from our office is here tonight." After more stiff, awkward small talk of the variety Brenda hated, with various FBI agents and their wives, she was relieved when everyone finally made their way to the dining room.

Brenda and Fritz found their place cards. They were seated at a table with four other couples. Of the other names on the place cards, Brenda had only met Fritz's partner, Jerry Oakes. She had never met his wife, Annette, but she instantly liked her. She was a pretty, petite woman with a wonderful sense of humor who made sure that Brenda was introduced to everyone else at the table. During dinner the conversation was lively and Brenda thoroughly enjoyed herself, although she had hoped she'd have another chance to impress Dave Martin.

Fritz knew that most of these agents knew Brenda only by her fierce reputation. He watched their expressions change from shock to curiosity to admiration. And he was even more proud of her.

During the after dinner speeches, Fritz noticed with amusement that the men in their vicinity all were continuing to steal glances at Brenda. Indeed, he honestly thought she was the most beautiful woman there. And he didn't think that opinion was at all prejudiced by the fact that he was in love with her. And he noted with great pleasure how the lit candle centerpiece made her diamond ring and the jewels that pinned her hair sparkle. He completely forgot about her $25 dress.

When they finally got into bed that night, Brenda snuggled up next to Fritz. He put his arm around her and sighed, "You certainly outdid yourself tonight."

"I just looked good standin' next to the handsomest man there."

"Well, Cinderella, we made it home before your bargain dress..."

Brenda interrupted, "Now, I don't want to hear another word about my 'bargain dress'. Everyone there thought I looked good. I looked like I belonged there. Besides, Dave definitely approved of what I was wearin'."

"He certainly did. Everyone did. You pulled it off, gorgeous." And with that he kissed her good night.

* * *

When Fritz arrived at the office Monday morning, he wondered what his fellow agents would say after they had actually met Brenda Friday night. He didn't have long to wait. When he went for coffee, several of his co-workers were also in the break room.

"How did an ugly mutt like you catch a beauty like that?" Fritz turned around to see fellow agent Bill Conroy grinning at him. And the rest of the agents there were all laughing, too.

"I'm tempted to say that I was just lucky. But luck had nothing to do with it."

"Well, tell us your secret, then," Bill said.

"It's no secret. Just keep in mind that if you want to get the most beautiful rose, you have to get past the thorns." And he took his coffee and went back to his office.

A little later, Dave came into his office passing out some case summaries from San Diego's drug units. He sat down opposite Fritz and said, "Well, one thing is clear to me now. I never will ask you again what you see in Brenda."

"She's a wonderful woman, Dave. And she is not out to sabotage the FBI."

"Do you really think this new procedure you've worked out with her can succeed?"

"I hope so. We're both willing to work at it so it's got a better than 50/50 chance of success."

"I sincerely hope it works because, even though I saw a lot of FBI mouths hanging open Friday night, I am sure that they're still going to be resistant to working with her."

"If they will respect her as another law enforcement professional and not as someone to manipulate and cheat, she'll work with them. But she has to be convinced that they'll work with her too." Fritz looked Dave in the eye as he spoke.

"Yes. Well, it might not be a bad idea to remind agents that we're not the only law enforcement agency that matters," Dave responded as he left Fritz's office.

When Brenda walked into the Murder Room Monday morning her detectives were all huddled around Flynn's desk looking at something. When she entered the room they all looked up at her. She signaled for Gabriel to follow her and she put her purse down in her office as Gabriel entered.

"What's got everyone's attention this mornin', Sargent?"

"The article in yesterday's _Times_."

"What article?" She didn't remember anything that would mesmerize them all.

"Chief, the article about you." Gabriel was surprised she apparently knew nothing about it.

"What article about me?" Brenda was surprised and mentally inventoried her recent activities.

"Well, the whole article wasn't about you but you were mentioned. Prominently." Gabriel explained.

The whole squad was occasionally mentioned in _Times_ articles about their cases and they had never shown that kind of interest so she was confused. "Sargent, what article?" Brenda was getting impatient.

"Chief, the article about the dinner you attended Friday night." Gabriel could not believe she had not read it. He excused himself and returned with the society section of the paper and put it down on her desk in front of her.

"We never read this section," Brenda commented as she picked up the paper and started reading:

_Even though the Governor was the only member of Hollywood's glitterati present_

_at Friday night's FBI gala to honor John Walling, we saw a new rising star on the_

_Los Angeles social scene. Brenda Leigh Johnson, a Deputy Chief with the LAPD,_

_dazzled everyone with her beauty and grace._

"Whaaat?" She was shocked as she looked up at Gabriel who was grinning back at her. She turned her attention back to the article but the rest of it described the honor bestowed on John Walling. The only photographs were of the Governor and his wife, John Walling and the Washington brass and their wives.

Before leaving her office, Brenda picked up the phone and called Fritz but he wasn't picking up her call. She looked at the clock and realized that he was in his Monday morning briefing so she left a message for him. "Hi, Fritzi. In case no one has told you about it yet, I was mentioned in yesterday's _Times_ article about the dinner Friday night. It's in the society section so if you get home before I do, pull that section out of the recycling. Love you. Bye."

Then Brenda headed to Will's conference room for her own Monday morning briefing session. Taylor was the only one in the room when she arrived so she poured herself a cup of coffee as he briefed her on the new homicide reports that came in over the weekend. "Most of these are cases we already have so I don't think there's anything here for Priority Homicide, Chief," Taylor commented.

"Good because I've got a ton of paperwork piled up on my desk. I could use a slow day, believe me," Brenda sighed just as Will and the others entered the room.

No one mentioned the _Times_ article to her for the rest of the day. As a matter of fact, she was left to herself so she was able to get most of her backlog of paperwork done. Even Will was leaving her alone.

It was almost quitting time when Fritz called. "Hi, honey. I'm hungry for Greek food tonight. How about I stop at The Parthenon and pick up dinner?"

"Ok. Don't forget the baklava. I think I'll be able to get home on time. I've been workin' on paperwork just about all day and I only have a little bit left. I'd like to get it all done before I leave. The last thing I want to see tomorrow mornin' is this same stack of papers still on my desk."

Fritz chuckled, "So Cinderella is sitting in her corner among the ashes today."

"That's because my Prince Charmin' hasn't come gallopin' in on his white horse to rescue me. Oh, no. Speakin' of needin' rescuin', here comes Will. I sure hope he's not hittin' me with a new case right now. I'll see you at home. Bye." And Brenda hung up the phone holding her breath that Will didn't have a last minute assignment for her.

Without being invited Will sat down and began small talk. Brenda was apprehensive that he had come into her office with seemingly no agenda. When this had happened in the past he always wanted to turn his conversation to the personal and she didn't really want to hear it this afternoon so she picked up her purse and put it on her desk hoping he'd get the hint. He didn't. As he droned on about his kids, Brenda searched for an opening to tell him that she needed to leave. Finally that opening came when Will finished a story about his son's Little League coach.

"He sounds like quite a ball player, Will," Brenda said as she stood up and put her sweater in her purse.

"Oh, am I keeping you? Do you and Fritz have special plans tonight?"

"As a matter of fact we do," Brenda lied. Will got up and followed her to the door, still talking. She interrupted him, "I'll see you tomorrow, Will. Have a good evenin'."

Will followed her into the hall and stood outside her door watching her leave. Brenda felt his eyes still on her as she walked to the elevator and pushed the button.

"I don't know what was on Will's mind," Brenda thought, "And I'm pretty sure I don't want to." She had the uneasy feeling that it had to do with the lovesick way he had looked at her Friday night. "Get your own life, Will, cause you're no longer in mine," Brenda said out loud as she headed out of the parking garage onto the street. She was glad to see Fritz's car in the driveway when she pulled up.

He heard Brenda's car and met her in the kitchen with a warm smile and a kiss. Brenda marveled at the effect his kisses always had on her. Even after being with him for more than three years she never got tired of his smile or his kisses. But her attention was soon diverted by the smell of dinner.

"Mmmmm. Do I smell souvlaki? I'm starved. I'll set the table while you get the food out. Did you remember the baklava?"

"Yes, I did." As Fritz lifted the cartons out of the bag he added, "And I found the society section of yesterday's paper. You certainly made quite an impression. Did that reporter speak to you at all?"

"No, I don't think so. I spoke to a lot of people I didn't know but no one said he was a reporter."

"He certainly described you to a T. You were the most beautiful woman there. I think 'dazzled,' was the operative word."

Brenda just basked in the glow of Fritz's compliments as they ate. After the dishes were done and they were seated on the sofa, Brenda turned to Fritz and asked, "So, the next time you have another Bureau dinner, should I look for another $25 dress?" Brenda's eyes were twinkling. "Or if it's not such a swanky affair, should I limit myself to $19.99?"

Fritz laughed. "All right. You win. I apologize for doubting you. And I promise that I will never complain about anything you want to wear ever again."

"I accept your apology," Brenda murmured.

"Good," Fritz replied as he nuzzled her hair. "I was worried for a minute."

"Mmm hmm. But apologies need action so first we need to develop a plan. And this is gonna be the first part of our plan," Brenda whispered and pushed him down on the sofa as she climbed on top of him.

The End


End file.
